100 OneShots
by CrazyChick911
Summary: Including Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou, and Joey/Seto, Don't like don't READ! Mostly Yami and Yugi.
1. Aishite imasu

CC- I'm not going to make this long ok! ok MJ!

MJ- Yosh!

CC- Disclaimer please!

MJ- Okey doke! Hikari-girl does not own Yu-gi-oh and never will!

CC- Yesh! Ok here we go! One one-shot 99 to go!

MJ- Flame?

CC- NO FLAME!

_OoOo-Love is more powerful than our eyes deceive-XxXx_

_Yami's :POV:_

"Yami!"

_I turned around to see Yugi, My light, my soul, my everything_

"Yami!"

_He was running towards me, face filled with worry. I wonder what could be troubling my Hikari so much._

"Ah! Yami! I'm so glad I could find you!" He gasped out breathing harshly

"Yugi are you alright? You look tired, I thought you were hanging out with Tea today?" I asked patting his back

_I hope he came back just to see me._

"No! Well I was but-" He cut himself off

_But?_

"Yami"

"Yes Yugi?"

"Please do answer me truthfully," He said "Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No"

"Do you like me?"

"No"

"Do you want me?" Tears formed in his eyes

"No"

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No"

"Would you live for me?"

"No"

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No"

Yugi begins to cry tears falling down his face, eyes blurred from his tears.

He sniffed and asked "Choose, me or your life"

"My life Yugi"

_I saw Yugi collapse onto the grass _

"Yugi! Whats wrong?"

_I bent down and tried to help him up but he refused_

"Yami please just leave me alone! You hate me! So just go away!" He shouted at me

_I grabbed his wrist and forced him to look at me_

"Yugi! I don't hate you! And The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life. And...The reason why I don't like you is because I love you Yugi my Hikari." I whispered into his ear

_I turned his face and I sealed his mouth with a kiss_

_Yugi's :POV:_

_I can't believe it! Yami is kissing me and all those things he said,__

_-I blushed-_

_He's so sweet...Yami..my Yami...I love you too _

_Regular :POV:_

_Yugi moaned and wrapped his arm's around Yami's neck and Yami coiled his arm's around Yugi's waist. Yami licked Yugi's bottom lips begging for entrance._

_Yugi complied and open his mouth. Yami slipped his tongue into the warm moist cavern making sure to map out every inch. Yugi mewed into Yami's mouth, Yami purring with pleasure._

_-It was seen these two love each other-_

_Minutes passed with blissful kissing but when the desire for air became to much they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Moments passed when__

"Yami?" Yugi asked

"Yes, my love?" Yami answered back shifting Yugi into his lap

"Aishite imasu" Yugi said laying his head on Yami's torso smiling

Yami smiled and rested his head on Yugi's

"Aishite imasu"

_OoOo-Love is more powerful than our eyes deceive-XxXx_

CC- YAY! I finished :D

MJ- One down 99 to go Hikari-Girl~!

CC- Yeah...but I'm gonna need at the LEAST 5 Reviews if the readers want the next chapter? Got that? And Aishite imasu means I Love you in Japanese

MJ- SON!


	2. Bloody Steaks

CC- Ok I didn't get five reviews like I wanted but that's ok! Cause I got three! Whoot!

MJ- ^^'' Hikari-girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will!

CC- Dang right!Alright BakuraXRyou here we go!

MJ- Flame?

CC- NO FLAME!

_OoOo-Love shall conquer all-XxXx_

Bakura an Ryou wear playing the famous card game known as Duel Monster's when-

"I sacrifice my Giant Germ to give Dark Necrofear extra attack points to raise it to 2600 attack," Bakura commanded "I now use Dark Necrofear to attack you Winged Egg of New Life sending you life points to zero!"

"Aw Bugger!," Ryou exclaimed trowing his card's in the air "You won again!"

"Well I am that good." Bakura boasted " Now remember our bet?" He purred

"Yes yes I have to cook you tree raw extra bloody steaks" Ryou said standing up

"Yay~!" Bakura cheered

He ran over to Ryou and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey let me go Bakura!" Ryou yelled

"Not a chance!" Bakura hollered running down the stairs

As soon as he reached the bottom Bakura let go of Ryou.

"What's the matter Ryou I let you go" Bakura asked tilting his head to the right

"Well it's just that you always win the bets and everything and well I...never win anything..." Ryou said lowering his head

"….That's not true Ryou …You did win something" Bakura said

"No I didn't."

"Yes you won me" Bakura whispered giving Ryou a chaste kiss on the lips

"Bakura...Thank you" Ryou said tangling his fingers with Bakuras

Bakura just smiled "Now go fix my steaks woman"

_!_

"Ow!," Bakura exclaimed "Why did you slap me?"

_OoOo-Love shall conquer all-XxXx_

CC- Yay! Two down 98 to go!

Bakura- I go slapped ; . ;

CC- Yeah theres a red mark starting to appear

Ryou- Bakura! You steaks are ready!

Bakura- Yay!

MJ- ^.^ Thanks to the reviews that reviewed mangopudding, yugixyamiyaoilover, and Starstrider13 !


	3. Puppies are Cute

CC- Yay new chapter :D

MJ- Wh00T!

CC- MJ! Disclaimer please!

MJ- Yosh! Hikari-girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will!

CC- Dang right! On with the chapter!

_Xoxo- Puppies are so cute :3 -OoOo_

"Seto! Were are you?" Joey called walking throughout the maze of which Seto likes to call a house

"I'm in the backyard Puppy!" Shouted Seto from the backyard

Joey walked out to see Seto holding a puppy Labrador Retriever, petting it on its head.

"Aw! It's so cute! Why did you get it though Seto? I thought you didn't want any pets?" Joey asked going over to cuddle the puppy to death

"Well you know how tomorrow is your birthday right?" Seto said

"Yeah and?" Joey replied now rolling around with the dog on the ground

"Well here is your early birthday present." Seto said

Seto went over and gave Joey a kiss on the forehead, nose, each check, and then a chaste kiss on the lips. Joey giggled at his boyfriends action.

"Thank you Seto," Joey thanked giving Seto a hug "By the way what did you name it?"

"Well I was going to let you name the puppy but then I found the perfect name for it." Seto answered

"Well don't just stand there tell me" Joey said smiling

Joey let go of the dog so it could run around.

"Well since it has shaggy hair, eats a lot of food, and did nothing but sleep in my car the whole way here. I decided to name it Joey Jr." Seto said grinning

Well this didn't make Joey smile anymore

"Haha very funny Seto" Joey huffed

"I know" Seto replied

"I-well," Joey said "Ok well I won't kill you today"

"Thank you." Seto said

"Yeah but For my birthday can we celebrate early?" Joey purred seductively twirling his finger in Setos hair

"Sure-wait-!" Seto said "No! Joey Jr! Not my!...laptop."

"Haha! That is Karma Seto painful messy Karma" Joey laughed

Seto sighed "Next time your getting nothing for your birthday."

"No!" Joey exclaimed

_XxXx- Puppies are still so cute X3 -OoOo_

CC- Yay! 3 down 97 to go!

MJ- Your going to be here for awhile aren't you?

CC- ...Yeah

CC- Thank you to the one reviewer OneAcquaintedWithThe Night!

MJ- Yesh your deed was well!

CC- Deed?

MJ- Shut Up...


	4. Winter

CC- Yay! Updates!

MJ- Wh00t!

CC- I do not own squat!

MJ- Well lets check the basement first

CC- /Shrugs/ Ok /Goes into basement/

MJ- Nothing...

CC- =.='' I don't own anything /cry/

_XxXx- Brr! Winter is cold!-oOoO_

"Yami I am going to kill you" Yugi said shivering

"I-i'm sorry"Yami apologized

Yugi and Yami were sitting on a small couch in a run-down cabin in the middle of three foot snow surrounding the building. There was only one bedroom, a tiny bathroom, and kitchen/living room. Since it was the middle of winter the two were very cold aside from the layers of clothes they were wearing.

"Ugh!It's so fricking cold! Yami turn on the heat already!" Yugi shouted curling up into a ball to preserve heat

"No can do Aibou, the landlord didn't pay the electric company for this month, so until then no heat" Yami said

"Damnit!" Yugi cursed

"Calm down I'll see if I can go find some logs to see if we can roast them over the stove" Yami said grinning

"Were in the name of Ra are you going to find logs? Were caved in by at least five feet of snow!," Yugi argued "And since there is no electricity we can't turn on the stove! I mean for Ra's sake we have to us fricking candles for light! No heat, no light, no nothing! I mean we might as well just throw ourselves into the snow already!"

By now Yugi was stomping around the small living room. Yami just got up and tossed the smaller teen over his shoulder, even though the smaller refused by kicking and shouting. As soon as the Egyptian reached the bedroom he tossed Yugi onto the bed.

"Ow!," Yugi groaned sitting up "Yami that hurt!"

"Yugi! You are going to stop complaining, enjoy the trip, and again stop complaining!" Yami hollered

Yugi just sat there with the biggest pout Yami has ever seen. The two just stayed in their positions for several moments then Yami sighed.

"Hey you know Aibou. I think I may have found a way for you to warm up." Yami said grinning

"Really?" Yugi mood took a 180 as the smaller teen clasped his hands together in excitement

"Yeah, but first your gonna need to close your eyes" Yami whispered into Yugis ear

"Ok" Yugi said as he did what he was told

Yami climbed onto the bed quietly and the smashed his lips against Yugis. The younger's eyes shot open in surprised but didn't pull away. The smaller teen moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the tallers neck. Yami purred into Yugis mouth as he wrapped his arms around the petite waist. The two battled against each other for domination, which eventually Yami won. He slipped his tongue into the smallers mouth roaming every inch and detail of Yugis moist cavern.

But alas air became a problem as the two then needed to break apart. They were panting heavily.

"That is one way" Yugi gasped between pants

"So you feel any warmer?" Yami asked still breathing heavily

"Loads" Yugi answered smiling

"Good" Yami said grinning

The two then snuggle up on the bed and didn't freeze to death the rest of the vacation

_XxXx- Still so cold /nosebleed/-oOoO_

CC- Yay w I'm done with chapter four!

MJ- PS if your wondering why it's longer than the others-

CC- Cause their mah favorite pairing! :D

MJ- REVIEW!

Yugi- Pwease?


	5. Crazy Egyptians

CC- Yay Brain Storm! :D

MJ- You are not Jimmy Neutron...

CC- Who said =.=

MJ- Idiot...

CC- /Sniff/ I don't own anything, until my world domination plan runs smoothly in the next five years /Sniff/

MJ- O.o

_XxXx- Wheee! -oOoO_

"Marik! Stop the motorcycle now!" A blond teen shouted grasping the others waist

"Aw Come on Malik relax this is fun!" the crazier blond teen roared over the engine

Malik screamed as they flew down the highway at 90 miles per hour. Cars were halting suddenly, they were running red lights, no helmets, and its almost funny how they haven't gotten a ticket yet. Once they reached there destination of the Ishtar house Marik made a sudden stop jerking Malik of the bike.

"Ah!"

"Oops...Im gonna get in trouble for this aren't I?" Marik asked getting off the bike

If looks killed Marik would have been six feet under. Malik stood up and proceed to slap Marik as hard as he could.

"Ack! Malik stop it! Ugh! Stop it you little imp!" Marik shouted between slaps

"Marik you could have killed us! I told you not to do that! The last time we got pulled over by the cops!," Malik roared with rage, "And it is even worse cause you just drove off not even listening! Sometimes I wonder how I-i-"

"You whet?" Marik questioned raising an eyebrow

"I-i-" Malik stuttered

"Love me?" Marik questioned again smiling suggestively

"No no thats not it"

"You are so mean to me ; . ; " Marik whined pouting

Malik giggled at the crazy Egyptians actions

"Well yeah I guess thats why I do love you." Malik said

"Yay!" Marik cheered

Malik just smiled.

Marik grinned as he placed his head on the smallers forehead and placed a chaste kiss on Maliks lips. A small smiled danced onto Maliks mouth before...

"Marik! Why are you sexually assaulting my younger brother!" Ishizu roared slamming the front door open

"Ah Shit"

_XxXx- Aw man! Stupid sibling mess everything up! ; . ; -oOoO_

CC- Yay its done!

MJ- =.='' You should really get to work on your other stories ya know...

CC- /Pouts/ No! There my stories!

MJ- Lazy ass...

CC- ; . ; Worst Yami ever!

Yami- Somebody call my name?

CC- Yay! Yugi~!

Yugi- Yea?

Chg- You two are next! ^ . ^

Y&Y- Yay!

Chg- Oh! Brain thought!

MJ- Not Jimmy Neutron =.=''...

Chg- Sorry...um /Looks at script/ Rika! For I can not post Seto/Anzu!

MJ- Why?

Chg- Cause Anzu deserves to burn in hell.../looks around/ Whoa! Way off topic! :D

MJ- Scary son of a gun... =.=


	6. Blushing

CC- Yeah! Update~!

MJ- Wh00T!

CC- I don't own Yu-gi-oh and never will! Or Any Techno songs!

MJ- No shiz :)

CC- ...Jerk

_XxXx- Let the Bass Boom -oOoO_

Rhythmic bass was booming all throughout the neon colored hall only to be heard as, Techno. Two tri-hair colored teens could be easily spotted throughout the humongous crown of cheering fans, all shouting out the name of the one and only DJ Sammy. The DJ waved as he started playing another song, with a grin on his face.

The youngest of the two tri-colored hair teens cheered as he turned to his participant "Yami this is so awesome! Thank you for getting the tickets for the concert!" Yugi squealed with excitement

Yami laughed as he hugged Yugi from the back "Your welcome Aibou" he said

"Oh I love this song!," Yugi cheered "Yami dance with me!"

Yami gave a small chuckle as he started dancing next to the smaller teen. He recognized the song it was called...Heaven...yes thats it.

Yami looked down at Yugi, the younger boys body was moving at the pace of the beautifully crafted song. He was singing along, murmuring every word out of his rosy red lips.

_Baby you're all that I want._

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in Heaven._

Yami smiled, the younger noticed this and smiled back. Yami leaned down a captured Yugis mouth with a kiss. It may have been small, but it filled the two teens with pleasure and happiness. They pulled apart breathing heavily, as the taller placed his forehead against the smallers. "W-what was that for Yami?" Yugi asked

"Oh no reason, I was thinking about the song" Yami answered

The crowd or nearby people didn't take any notice to the two and kept cheering for the DJ.

"And?" Yugi prodded

"I was thinking about how I've found my Heaven,...with you" Yami said grinning

Yugi blushed heavily looking like a ripe tomato. "D-don't say stuff like that"

"Aw why not Aibou?" Yami said wrapping an arm around Yugis waist

"Be-because I blush, a-and I don't like it when I bl-"

The taller cut him off with another kiss. After they pulled apart Yami chuckled again,

"But I like it"

_XxXx- Bass Boom, Boom Bass -oOoO_

CC- Woof! Imma need some water I'm thirsty

MJ- _/nods and turn to Readers/ _Review or I shall come into you house in the middle of the night and-

CC- MJ! No night rappings!

MJ- I was going to say that I was going to eat all of there pudding =.=

CC- Oh...ok then~

MJ- _/shakes head/_ Review Please and suggest a pairing for the next chapter!


	7. Movie Theater

CC- Weekend Weekend Weekend Weekend Weekend Weekend!

MJ- But you have to go back to school on Monday.

CC- ; . ; Shit

MJ- And do Homework

CC- T . T just shut up please...

MJ- _sighs_ Hikari-girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will! Or the movie Beastly

_XxXx- I Love Movies -oOoO_

Bakura and Ryou were siting in the movie theater watching the new movie _Beastly. _They ended up sitting in the far back of the crowd all alone because they were late, all because Bakura couldn't tie his shoelaces.

"Bakura could you please pass me the licorice?" Ryou asked while poking Bakuras shoulder blade

The older gave a grunt as he gave the small package to the younger, witch took it happily.

About in the middle of the movie when the "Beast" was about to kiss the girl Ryou gasped and took a licorice as did Bakura. Unknown to the two they grabbed the same piece. They both took the end piece and started nibbling, still clueless, _nibble nibble bite bite nibble-_, Bakura was the first to notice, he smirked, and dropped his side.

Ryou blinked as he noticed that the piece was less harder to eat. He turned over to Bakura only to get jumped. Bakura pounced at the smaller albino grabbing the smallers waist and pulling Ryou towards him.

"B-Bakura?" Ryou asked innocently

Bakura just smirked in response. The older leaned in to claim the youngers lips as his, Ryou moaned into the kiss. Bakura licked the bottom of Ryous lips begging for entrance, the smaller had no complaints as he opened his mouth. Bakura slid his tongue into the moist cavern mapping out every detail of the petite mouth, Ryou moaned as he wrapped his arms around the olders. Bakura tasted chocolate and sweets, mmm...his favorite. Ryou was blushing furiously looking like a swelled up tomato.

Lacking air the two broke the kiss panting hard, Ryou looked down at his lap blushing at the fact they had made out in a public movie theater. Bakura smirked as he shifted Ryou onto his lap.

"Ba-Bakura...," Ryou said, "Ca-"

"Ah shh. You can thank me later."Bakura interrupted smirking

"No!," Ryou complained, "That not what I meant!"

_XxXx- I-wish-I-was-there-with-my-camera! -oOoO_

CC- You know what

MJ- No I don't know

CC- I'm tired =3=

MJ- You just woke up ten minutes ago!Go work on your other stuff! D:

CC- No... =3= Sleep time for me

MJ- Lazy ass...Well please review/leave suggestions for pairing you would like for the next chapter


	8. Love Me Fed ME Never Leave Me

CC- Yo! Hey everyone :D

MJ- Sorry for the late update, and

CC- Let's get to the point...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will!

MJ- Enjoy the Chapter~! :D

_XxXx-LMFMNLM-oOoO_

"Yugi!" Yami called up the stairs, "Have you seen my candy?"

Yugi poked his head over the stair railing with a candy stick in his mouth

"Oh. This was yours? Sorry." Yugi apologized

"Ugh. What am I going to do with you" Yami sighed walking up the stairs

"Um, Love me, Feed me, never Leave me?" Yugi said pouting cutely

Yami sighed, smiling "I guess...come 'ere"

Yami puled Yugi towards him and gave him a kiss on his forehead, nose, and both cheeks. Yugi giggled in response, and pointed at his lips, "Here too!"

Yami blushed and gave a chaste kiss on the youngers rosy-red lips. When the parted Yami whispered in Yugis ear,

"Wouldn't think of it."

_XxXx-KissKissKissKiss!-oOoO_

CC- Yay~! Chapter done :D

MJ- Don't get to excited...

CC- How can I not? :D It's spring break~!

MJ- Dose that mean you'll update again this week...?

CC- Mmm Don't count on it :)

**REVIEW PLEASE SO I FEEL LIKE SOMEONE DOES GIVE A CRAP~! ;D**


	9. Poems

CC- So so sorry...

MJ- Shut up and get on with it

CC- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will

_XxXx- Love paradise -oOoO_

_ Dear Puppy,_

_Happy Valentines Day,_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_I love you Joey,_

_And I glad you love me too._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Love, _

_ Seto _

_(Ps- I hope you enjoy the flowers)_

_XxXx- Happy Days -oOoO_

CC- I know I know It's pathetically short but I'm super busy with whatnot!

MJ- ? What please do enlighten us

CC- ...Things...


	10. Buttons

CC- Yah yah I know I'm sorry for the long waits I'm just really busy now-a-days with school

MJ- Buuuuutttt?

CC- Schools over for me in TWO DAYS :D And I promise I'll try to update

MJ- Hikari-Girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will! This chapter was inspired by a sticker she currently has on her binder

CC- ^ ^ Yup

_XxXx- Stickers Rule! -oOoO_

Ryou was sorting laundry downstairs when he stopped to look at a particular jacket.

"Kura!," Ryou shouted from his seat on the couch, "Can you come down here please?"

An Albino came rushing down the stairs panically, "What! I didn't do it! Marik forced me!"

Ryou sighed, "I'm not talking about that, but were going to later." he stated

Bakura slumped his shoulders and frowned "Damnit..."

The upset teen walked over to his boyfriend and asked, "What is it then I was napping ya know."

Ryou held up the jacket he was looking at earlier "This. What is this button doing on here? I told you if you put them on your clothes remember to take them off."

"Oh that," Bakura said, "Well I used this sucker so Mrs. Geroff would leave me alone. Haha good times I almost fell out of my chair when she read it aloud. _I'm not Antisocial I just hate you_." he imitated

Ryou frowned "Bakura..."

"What?," Bakura said, "It's not like I'll be antisocial to you my pet rabbit~"

The albino then proceeded to cuddle the smaller and gave a small kiss to Ryou's nose. Who then turned a shade pink, "Awww does someone want a carrot?" Bakura laughed

"Oh shut up!"

_XxXx- It's Easter~ No It's NOT -oOoO_

CC- I know It's still pathetically short but hey! I updated :D

MJ- Review and you might get a update faster


	11. Glow

CC- New chapter~

MJ- Hikari-girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will!

CC- Correct!

_XxXx- Glow in the dark -oOoO_

"Yami?" Yugi asked, "Where are we going?"

Yami held the bandana tighter that was wrapped around his boyfriends eyes, "Were almost there Aibou, be patient ok?"

The taller lead them upstairs, the hallway was dark. Yami lead them into their room, which also had the lights turned off.

"Aibou I'm going to take the bandana off ok?" Yami whispered

"Ok..." Yugi answered as he felt the cloth slowly fall off his face

The smaller teen open his eyes to see on his _'their'_ bed covered in vibrant yellow glow-in-the rose petals and over them was written with red glowing roses petals was _'I Love You'_

Yugis hands shot up to his mouth as he gasped,tears forming in the corners of his eyes "Y-yami its beautiful..."

Yami smiled as he wrapped his arms around the other "And you can bet I mean every word"

Yami leaned down and captured Yugi's lips with his.

_XxXx- Red, Pink, Yellow all's love -oOoO_

CC- And done! :D Review plz!


	12. LOL LOVE

CC- Hah! Haha! I'm back baby! And feelin' better then ever!

MJ- Schools almost out-

CC- So more Minecraft~!

MJ- Not what I meant...CC does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will!

CC- BAM!

_XxXx- MostSillyThingIEverWrote -oOoO_

"Um, Yami?" Yugi shyly said to his boyfriend as he nervously walked up to the taller teen

"Yes Yugi? Is there something wrong?" Yami responded as he held Yugi's arms in his

"This...may sound really cheesy but..." Yugi sighed as a giant red cloud dashed over his cheeks, _"I love you- these are the only three words that have my life in them."_

Yami smirked and leaned over and gave the smaller one a kiss on the forehead

"I love you too Yugi, and don't think otherwise"

Yami smirk grew wider as he whispered something in Yugis ear, making the smaller blush twice as hard.

"Yami! That's embarrassing!"

"You said you liked it though~"

_XxXx- LolEmbarrassingThings -oOoO_

CC- ...well whatever, I haven't written anything like this for almost a year so...yeah i'll try harder next time...

MJ- See ya soon~


	13. Hehe Happy Feet

CC- Thought I was gonna-

MJ- No talk, on with the chapter

CC- … fine, I don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will!

_XxxX- Lolz HappyFeetz -oOoO_

"Marik! Where in Ra did you place my Shampoo container!" Malik yelled as he stormed out of his bathroom with only a towel around his waist and dripping wet

"I don't know you tell me." Marik calmly said as he walked behind Malik

"Ah! For Ra sake don't sneak up on me! Your crepy enough with your spiky hair!" Malik said

"Blegh." Marik calmly said sticking his tongue out, "Also you owe me a date, cause I was right, polar bears live in the South Pole."

"What? No they don't!" Malik argued

"Yeah they do." Marik responded, "So keep the towel cause the date's in my room."

Malik blushed at this, "Sh-shut up, and I refuse to believe something that idiotic!"

"It's not idiotic, really"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it!" Malik snorted

"Ever watch Happy Feet?" Marik smirked as he roughly kissed the shorter teen then walked away doin' a little swag walk

Malik wiped his mouth and muttered a few curse words, "Well his dates are always fun..."

Malik began to blush harder at realizing what he had said.

_XxXx- -oOoO_

CC- Scadooshe :D

MJ- Review if ya liked, and see you next time~


End file.
